It's Not Supposed to be Him!
by Kim Mun Hee
Summary: Setelah bekerja seharian Jaejoong pergi ke tempat massage. Siapa yang tahu ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah akan ia lupakan seumur hidup disana? Warnings: BoysLove, YunJae, SMUT,vulgarism!


**Disclaimer:** Too bad the cast' aren't mine. If they were mine, I'd make YunJae tear each other clothes u,u

**Warning: **Smut, BoysLove, vulgarism, PWP, typo.

**Rated: **M, NC-17

**Summary: **Setelah bekerja seharian Jaejoong pergi ke tempat _massage_. Siapa yang tahu ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah akan ia lupakan seumur hidup disana?

Don't like then don't read, don't say that I didn't warn you! XD

**.**

"**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HIM!"**

**© Kim Mun Hee**

**.**

"Argh! Badanku sakit semua!" Seru seorang lelaki _topless_ berambut _blond_. Ia sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan _stretching_ untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, Hyung. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri." Sahut lelaki yang berdiri agak jauh dari lelaki yang berambut _blond_ tadi. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dan agak ikal. Ia terlihat sangat tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan partner bicaranya tadi.

"Hmph! Aku tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan yang ada di hadapanku, Changmin-ah." jawab lelaki yang berambut blond.

"Yah, terserah kau, Jaejoong." Ia tetap memainkan handphonenya, tidak melihat kearah lelaki berambut _blond_ yang dari tadi berbicara padanya.

Yang dipanggil Jaejoong, lelaki berambut _blond_ tadi, menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Kau ngambek, Min? Kau hanya memanggilku Jaejoong saat kau marah, kan?" Jaejoong berhenti _stretching_. Ia melangkah mendekati Changmin dan mengambil _handphone_ Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Changmin memajukan bibirnya sebal dan menatap ke samping sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Min?"

"….."

"Changmiiiiin~"

"….Aku lapar, Hyung!" Towew!-_-

Jawaban yang agak tidak nyambung, tapi kalau kau sudah kenal Changmin, kau akan terbiasa mendengar kata-kata tadi terlontar dari lelaki itu.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang dibesar-besarkan secara paksa. Terlihat aneh.

"Yah! Kau terlihat menakutkan, Min! Hentikan itu!" Jaejoong mendorong dada Changmin keras, tidak sampai membuat Changmin terjatuh.

"Kau sekarang sibuk, selalu pergi kemana-mana, Hyung! Kau sudah jarang main ke apartemenku! Dan yang paling penting, kau **tidak** **pernah** **memasak** untukku lagi!" Changmin melotot dan membuat kode-kode aneh dengan tangannya. Ia mengakhirinya dengan menaik-turunkan kedua tangannya cepat saat berkata 'tidak pernah memasak.' Seperti 'tidak pernah memasak' adalah hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia.

Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin seperti itu menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia memang menjadi jarang berkumpul dengan temannya semenjak ia menjadi model untuk salah satu pakaian _branded_ di Seoul. Kenapa ia menyebut ia jarang berkumpul dengan temannya? Itu karena Changmin bukan keluarganya, tapi sahabatnya. Ia memanggil Jaejoong Hyung karena Jaejoong lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Lagipula Jaejoong tidak punya keluarga karena anggota keluarga satu-satunya, pamannya, meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya karena ia sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri sejak kecil.

"Omo… Hyung minta maaf, Minnie-yah!" Jaejoong memeluk Changmin erat. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melupakan teman-temannya.

Changmin yang dipeluk Jaejoong merasa bersalah juga. Ia tahu kalau Jaejoong memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Agensi Jaejoong sedang gencar-gencarnya mempromosikan pakaian untuk musim panas tahun ini. Jadi Jaejoong hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyung." Changmin mendorong Jaejoong agar lepas darinya. Tapi Jaejoong malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Changmin sesak napas.

"H-Hyung! A-aku…tidak…n-napas!" Changmin memukul-mukul punggung Jaejoong pelan.

"Omo!" Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Hal itu membuat Changmin cepat-cepat menghirup oksigen dengan banyak.

"Omo! Maafkan aku, Minnie!" Alih-alih memeluk badan Changmin, Jaejoong kini memilih untuk memeluk lengan Changmin, lagi-lagi dengan pelukan erat.

"Yah, Hyung! Kau ini kalau minta maaf tidak usah pakai memeluk segala bisa nggak sih?" Changmin berkata risih sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman kencang Jaejoong.

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan sampai kau memaafkan aku dulu!" Jaejoong berkeras kepala sambil melototi Changmin.

Terdengar dengusan dari Changmin. "Baiklah, Hyung. Kau ku maafkan. Sudah, kan? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Jaejoong melepaskan lengan Changmin perlahan dengan sangsi. Ia menatap Changmin dengan curiga.

"Begini saja, aku antar kau ke tempat pijat milik temanku, Hyung. Setelah itu kau memasak untukku. Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus, kan?" Changmin menanyai Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

'Welcome to Happy Massage!^^'

Begitulah tulisan yang dilihat Jaejoong ketika ia turun dari mobilnya. Ia dan Changmin memang menggunakan mobilnya karena mobil Changmin sedang di servis dan baru bisa diambil beberapa jam lagi.

Jaejoong melihat-lihat tempat pijat yang dimaksud Changmin saat mereka di mobil tadi. Tempatnya terlihat seperti tempat pijat biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi entah karena apa, dia mendapat _feeling_ ada yang tidak biasa dengan tempat itu.

"Nah, Hyung. Ayo masuk! Akan aku kenalkan kau pada Eunhye. Kau ingat dia tidak? Dia yang sering menjahiliku dulu saat aku masih kecil. Saat aku bermain di kotak pasir, dia yang sering melempariku pasir dan aku selalu menangis gara-gara dia. Kau ingat, Hyung?! Tapi suatu hari kau datang menolongku, Hyung! Dia tidak menjahiliku lagi setelah itu. Dia malah menjadi sahabatku! Hah, aku menjadi kagum padamu sejak itu! Kau dulu tentunya terlihat lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi kau dulu sudah cantik, haha! Aku kira kau dulu perempuan, Hyung! Tapi apa mungkin perempuan-"

"Yah! Yah! Iya, iya, aku ingat siapa Eunhye, Min!" Jaejoong memotong Changmin yang berbicara terus seperti kaset rusak.

.

"OMO! Shim Changmin! Kau kah itu?!" Seorang perempuan mungil berlari menghampiri Changmin. Begitu sampai di dekat Changmin, Changmin langsung sedikit menunduk dan mengangkat perempuan itu. Mereka tertawa beberapa saat lalu Changmin memutar-mutarkan perempuan itu, masih dalam pelukannya. Kalau tadi perempuan itu mungil, maka saat bersanding dengan Changmin, ia benar-benar terlihat super kecil.

"Eunhye Nuna! Kau masih kecil saja ya!" Changmin tertawa saat melihat perempuan tadi merengut kesal.

"Kau yang tidak berhenti tumbuh, Minnie! Oh ya, siapa temanmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" Perempuan mungil tadi, alias Eunhye, menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri agak jauh dari Changmin. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang yang nyasar ke tempat yang bukan tempatnya.

"Oh! Dia itu Jaejoong. Masa kau tidak ingat, Nuna?" Changmin membulatkan mulutnya sambil melototkan matanya., berusaha membuat ekspresi terkejut namun gagal.

"Jaejoong? …OH! Omo… kesini, Jaejoongie! Wah, kau juga sudah besar ya!" Jaejoong menghampiri Eunhye tidak yakin. Tapi begitu ia sampai di dekat Eunhye, lehernya langsung ditarik ke bawah oleh Eunhye. Hal itu terpaksa membuatnya menunduk dan balas memeluk Eunhye canggung. Setelah beberapa menit Eunhye baru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada acara apa ini, sampai-sampai aku kedatangan dua laki-laki tampan, huh?" Eunhye memandang Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian. Senyuman lebar masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Ah, begini, Nuna. Jaejoong hyung ini sedang capek, ia baru saja selesai memperagakan busana. Dia ku ajak kesini saja! Hehe, ide yang bagus, kan?" Changmin nyengir dan mengangkat jempol tangannya ke Eunhye.

"Oh! Kalau begitu cepat Jae, kau ganti saja pakaianmu disana" Eunhye menunjuk sebuah ruangan "lalu kau nanti masuk ke situ" Eunhye menunjuk ruangan yang berlainan.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memijatmu, OK?^^" Eunhye tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk bersiap-siap.

Jaejoong menaikkan bahunya, mengerling pada Changmin lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Eunhye tadi sebagai ruang ganti.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan tadi dan menemukan setumpuk handuk. Ia memilih satu yang tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya menutupi setengah paha atasnya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya.

.

Aku memasuki ruang pijat perlahan. Aku membuka pintunya pelan dan kujulurkan kepalaku kedalam ruangan itu.

"Jaejoong! Ayo, berbaringlah disini!" Eunhye memanggilku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku melangkah ragu ke arah tengah ruangan itu.

Entah aku yang kebanyakan melihat video 'dewasa' atau apa, yang jelas aku merasa agak ngeri saat aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat pijat yang persis seperti tempat tidur kecil ini. Biasanya setelah ini pasien atau apalah itu akan dipijat oleh pemijat. Yah, pada awalnya gerakan pijatnya masih biasa lalu lama-kelamaan gerakannya akan berubah menjadi erotis. Dan selanjutnya mereka akan melakukan se-

"Jaejoong?!" pikiran nistaku terputus saat Eunhye menyentuh bahuku pelan, wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi khawatir dan ingin tahu.

"E-eh? Y-ya, ada apa, Nuna?" Tanyaku gelapapan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhye lagi. Kali ini ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahiku. Ekspresi khawatir jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini gantian aku yang ingin tahu.

"Tadi kau tidak menyahutku. Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Aku menanyaimu kau mau minyak aroma apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Atau kau benar-benar capek?! Omo! Apa kau tadi pingsan?!" Eunhye menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Kali ini benar-benar khawatir.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja, Eunhye-ah. Aku hanya kepikiran er... sesuatu." Jawabanku terdengar lirih,tapi aku rasa Eunhye masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh, syukurlah! Kau membuatku khawatir, Jaejoong-ah.."

Eunhye menuangkan cairan ke telapak kakiku. Ia mengusapnya perlahan sambil memberi sedikit tekanan ke telapak kakiku.

.

Menit berikutnya di ruangan itu hanya terdengar hembusan napas.

"Haaah... Aku tidak tahu kalau pijat begini bisa begini enak. Kalau aku tahu, sudah dari dulu aku kesini, Nuna.." Jaejoong berkata pelan. Ia benar-benar merasa tenang.

Eunhye hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

_Neon nareul wonhae…_

_ Neon neage ppajo…_

"Jaejoong-ah?" Eunhye memanggil Jaejoong pelan, takut mengganggu Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat tenang, seperti tertidur.

"Hmmm."

"Bolehkah aku mengangkat telpon dulu?" bisik Eunhye sambil menunduk ke dekat Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalau nanti kau sudah selesai baru kau melanjutkan untuk memijiatku, Nuna." Gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap-ngusapkan wajahnya ke bantal yang dari tadi ia pakai.

"Terima kasih, Jae. Sebentar ya." Dengan itu Eunhye meninggalkan ruangan pijat Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong mendengar samar-samar pintu ruangannya dibuka.

'Ah, mungkin Eunhye Nuna sudah kembali.' Pikirnya.

Jaejoong kembali relaks saat tangan Eunhye memijatnya. Kali ini pijatannya sudah naik ke pahanya. Saat pijatan Eunhye sampai di pangkal pahanya dan handuknya terus tersenggol oleh tangan Eunhye, Jaejoong bergumam, "Handuknya copot saja kalau mengganggu kerjamu, Nuna..."

"Benarkah?"

BLAK!

Seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Terakhir kalinya ia mengecek Eunhye adalah seorang perempuan yang tidak mungkin mempunyai suara rendah, berat, nge-bass, sangat _un-woman_ seperti suara yang baru saja menjawabnya.

Jaejoong buru-buru mengambil posisi duduk. Ia memegang handuk kecil yang ada di pinggangnya was-was.

Jaejoong mengamati orang yang memijatnya tadi. Bukan, ternyata dia bukan Eunhye! Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tidak sadar!

'Paboya!' Inner Jaejoong menjerit keras-keras. Hampir saja ia telanjang di depan seorang laki-laki antar berantah yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Yah! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Eunhye Nuna?!" Jaejoong memandang lelaki di depannya gugup. Bayangkan! Badannya baru saja dipegang-pegang oleh orang asing, laki-laki yang sangat tampan malah. Dan baru saja laki-laki itu menyetujuinya kalau ia telanjang, terdengar dari nada ceria di jawabannya tadi.

"Whoa, _relax_. Eunhye dapat panggilan penting yang harus segera ia tangani. Dia menyuruh aku untuk menggantikannya disini."

"O-oh, begitu ya..."

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka dengan pilihan Eunhye, ia malah sangat senang. Errr... Asal kalian tahu, tadinya ia setuju dengan ajakan Changmin karena ia diajak ke tempat pijat yang pegawainya wanita. Bukan, dia bukan orang mesum. ...EH! Sedikit mungkin. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Ia setuju dibawa Changmin ke tempat ini karena dia coughgaycough. Yah.. intinya dia adalah seorang namja yang suka namja.

Nah! Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika ia dipijat oleh namja, apalagi namja yang tampan, ia akan merasa 'senang.'

"Jaejoong-shi? Kau mau lanjut atau tidak?" suara lelaki tampan tadi membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

. "Oh! Iya!" Jaejoong menjawab buru-buru. Dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini, hihihi.

"Ehm, handuknya...jadi dicopot tidak...?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"H-handuknya jadi dicopot tidak, Y-Yunho-shi?" tanya Jaejoong. _Damn_, kenapa aku harus jadi gagap begini T-T, batin Jaejoong.

"Oh, terserah kau saja, Jaejoong-shi..." Kali ini Yunho menjawabnya dengan serius.

Jaejoong akhirnya memilih untuk mencopot handuknya. Biar tidak mengganggu, pikirnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutup mata erat-erat, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau mencopotnya karena aku bisa melihatmu telanjang." Kata Yunho. Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dari tadi, seperti _bedroom_ _voice_.

Jaejoong hanya memerah mendengarnya.

.

"Jaejoong-shi, tidak usah tegang begitu... Relaks..."

"M-mwo?! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau 'barangku' sedang t-tegang?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa?"

"A-aniya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang tegang, Yunho-shi?" tanya Jaejoong lebih jelas dari yang tadi.

" Haha, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sudah handal. Otot-ototmu di punggungmu ini terasa kaku, itu berarti kau sedang tegang."

"O-oh. Ha-ha." Jaejoong tertawa canggung.

'Hosh! Kim Jaejoong, terkutuk kau! Pikiranmu daritadi melayang kemana-mana! Mana mungkin Yunho tahu kalau kau sedang terangsang!'

Tangan Yunho semakin naik dari paha Jaejoong. Dari paha bawah, paha atas, hingga tangannya sampai di pantat Jaejoong. Yunho menuangkan cairan di pantat Jaejoong lalu mulai memijatnya perlahan.

"Yah! A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-shi?" teriak Jaejoong dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sebenarnya ia berniat marah tapi tetap saja teriakannya tadi terdengar nada gugup.

"Eh? Memijatmu tentunya, Jaejoong-shi." Yunho menjawab bingung.

"Maksudku kenapa kau memijat pantatku?" tanya Jaejoong. Mukanya memerah setelah menyadari pertanyaannya kepada Yunho.

"Loh, kau belum tahu kalau ini _full body massage service_, Jaejoong-shi?" tanya Yunho. Ia berusaha bersuara sepolos mungkin. Untung saja seringaiannya tidak bisa dilihat Jaejoong yang sedang tengkurap.

"Oh, begitu ya." Jaejoong menjawab pelan.

'Pabo! Hei, mulut, lebih baik kau berhenti bicara saja. Ketika kau bicara kau selalu membuatku malu. Huft...' batin Jaejoong.

.

Sekarang napas Yunho terdengar lebih keras daripada saat ia masuk tadi. Tidak dipungkiri, Yunho adalah laki-laki abnormal yang normal. Gay adalah hal tidak normal bukan? Dan sebagai gay man, normal kan baginya untuk terangsang saat melihat lelaki yang menarik?

Yunho perlahan menaiki tempat tidur kecil dimana Jaejoong berbaring. Ia duduk di paha Jaejoong, tapi ia juga menahan berat badannya dengan kakinya di samping paha Jaejoong.

Jari-jari Yunho perlahan merambat ke pantat Jaejoong lalu ke celah pantatnya. Dengan hati-hati Yunho menggesekkan ujung ibu jarinya yang sudah berlumur _lube_ ke lubang anus Jaejoong.

"Aaah... Yunho-shi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini?" Yunho memasukkan ibu jarinya sampai ke pangkalnya ke anus Jaejoong.

"A-aaah! Iya..."

"Ini juga bagian _full body massage_, Jaejoong-shi. Aku akan memijat bagian prostatmu. Nikmatilah saja, relaks..."

Jaejoong yang dilanda rasa bingung dan rasa...ehem...'yang lainnya' pun hanya bisa mendesah keenakan dan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yunho mencabut ibu jarinya dari anus Jaejoong. Sebagai gantinya, ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya kesana.

"Aaaah...Yunho..." desah Jaejoong.

Mau tidak mau Yunhopun ikut terangsang juga. Habis desahan Jaejoong benar-benar seksi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari celana dalamnya.

"Ahhh.." desahnya lega saat penisnya sudah keluar dari celananya. Celananya sudah menjadi sempit sejak ia melihat Jaejoong telanjang tadi. Dan bayangkan saja seberapa sempit celananya saat ia memasukkan jarinya ke anus Jaejoong yang hangat dan sempit.

Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memberikan Jaejoong kenikmatan, tangan kirinya berusaha untuk memberikan dirinya sendiri kenikmatan. Ia mengocok penisnya beberapa kali dan mengusap-usap ujung penisnya dengan ibu jari sesekali.

Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong yang sedang bergerak-gerak seperti cacing kepanasan dengan jarinya di anus. Sungguh pemandangan yang pantas untuk diabadikan, pikir Yunho.

Yunho memasukkan jari tengahnya tiba-tiba. Tidak dihiraukan erangan sakit dari Jaejoong. Yang jelas ia sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan takluk ketika dia menemukan satu titik di dalam tubuhnya nanti.

"Argh...Yunho...Sakit! Keluarkan jari-aaaah!"

'Aha!' batinYunho senang. Setelah Jaejoong mendesah kesakitan, sekarang Jaejoong mendesah keenakan saat jari Yunho terus menyenggol satu titik di anusnya.

"Y-Yunhhh...Moreee~"

Yunho membuat gerakan seperti gunting untuk melebarkan jalan untuk penisnya. Masalahnya penisnya termasuk ke dalam ukuran besar, dan ia harus benar-benar menyiapkan anus Jaejong kalau ia tidak ingin Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan setelahnya.

"_You like this, baby_? Hmmm.." tanya Yunho sambil terus memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya di anus Jaejoong.

"Yeaaahhh... faster, Yuuun~"

Yunho sebenarnya masih ingin melihat Jaejoong yang begitu menikmati jari-jarinya tapi apa boleh buat. Little Yunho pun juga ingin merasakan anus Jaejoong yang menghimpit jari-jari Yunho itu.

"Ugggh! Waeee, Yunho, _you big bad boooy_?!" igau Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar keenakan dengan jari-jari Yunho sampai ia mengeluh begitu keras saat Yunho mencabut jarinya dari anusnya.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"_So needy, huh, Jae?! You were writhing like a bitch in heat. I like it..._." bisik Yunho sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang anus Jaejoong.

"Aaah! Cepat masukkan penismu, Yunho-ah... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ucap Jaejoong, ia mengucapkan itu sambil berusaha menaikkan pantatnya, terdengar nada frustasi di suaranya.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengambil _lube_ yang dari tadi ada di dekatnya dan menuangkannya sedikit ke tangannya. Ia mengoleskan _lube_ itu ke seluruh bagian penisnya.

Jaejoong terus menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk memandang Yunho dengan takjub. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau badan lelaki yang memijatnya tadi **sangat** seksi. Kalau ia tahu dari awal, ia sudah rela melepaskan pakaiannya saat lelaki itu pertama kali memasuki ruagannya, pikirnya.

Saat ada sesuatu yang tumpul mencoba menembus anusnya, ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berdesah keras.

"Aaargh!" Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong dikejutkan oleh lelaki bernama Yunho itu. Tadi Jaejoong sempat melihat ukuran penis Yunho yang lebih besar daripada tebakannya. Dan ia benar-benar merasa sakit saat kepala penis Yunho berusaha menerobos otot spintcher-nya.

"Uggh.. kau sempit sekali, Jaejoong-shiiiih..." desah Yunho. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang hangat Jaejoong.

"Hah... hah..." desah Jaejoong. Penis Yunho yang terasa begesekkan dengan anusnya terasa sangat nikmat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maju mundur, begitu perlahan.

"Ahhh...Yunho, aku ini bukan perempuan. Kau tidak perlu berlaku lembut padaku..." Jaejoong berkata pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan coba untuk menghentikan aku jika kau merasa sakit, Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho. Kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari ritmenya yang tadi, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keenakan.

"AAH!" Jaejoong berteriak ketika ujung penis Yunho menyenggol prostate di dalamnya.

Yunho yang sudah tahu bahwa dia berhasil menemukannya, langsung menambah cepat hujamannya.

"Fassster...AH! A-aah, Yunhhh..."

"Ugh..Jae.."

"Uhh..Ahhhh... _You're so big_! AH!"

"Uh..._Moan for me, Jaejoong_..."

"Yunh-AHHH!"

Jaejoong mencapai klimaks lebih cepat dari biasanya ia 'bermain'dengan dirinya sendiri. Yunhopun mencapai klimaks lebih awal. Ia tidak tahan dengan anus Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menyempit saat Jaejoong mencapai klimaks tadi.

"Huh huh..." Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari Jaejoong. Ia melihat semen-nya yang mengalir keluar dari anus Jaejoong yang terbuka. Tidak heran jika ia merasa terangsang lagi. Tapi ia ingat bahwa ia hanya disuruh Eunhye untuk menggantikannya. Masih untung dia bisa merasakan anus Jaejoong.

Ia buru-buru membereskan pakaiannya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan pijat karena ia merasa sesinya sudah selesai.

"Yunho-ah..." panggil Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyentuh pintu.

"N-ne, Jaejoong-shi?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

Jaejoong ternyata sudah memakai kembali handuk kecilnya dan ia sedang duduk di tempat yang tadinya digunakannya bebaring. Ia terlihat agak kesusahan dengan posisi duduknya.

"Kesini sebentar." Kata Jaejoong singkat.

'Omo! Bagaimana ini?! Jangan-jangan Jaejoong-shi akan memarahiku gara-gara aku terlalu lancang?!' pikir Yunho. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

'..Eh? Tersenyum?' batin Yunho bingung.

"Ini kartu namaku. Panggil aku kapan-kapan kalau kau tidak sibuk, Yunho-ah.."

.

"Bagaimana, Jaejoong hyung?! Tubuhmu sudah lebih enak, kan?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaa~ lebih relaks, sangat relaks, Min!" jawab Jaejoong sambil memutar matanya.

"_Told ya_ _so_! Nah, sekarang saatnya kau untuk memasak untukku, Hyung!^^"

Hanyalah Changmin yang bisa mengabaikan perkataan sarkastis. Dan Jaejoong bingung apakah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau malah sedih.

**.**

**-END—**

**.**

HAI! *grins and waves hand eagerly* Aku kembali lagi dengan ff baru :D kalau ada yang penasaran masalah PTB aku discontinued-kan liat bio-ku aja yak hehe tapi kalau itu ada yang penasaran, kalo nggak ada ya udah-3-

Ini fic udah lama aku buat, cuma bagian NC-nya aja susah jadi lama bgt buatnya. Dan author sering kehilangan mood pas nulis NC. Jadinya gitu deh.. kaga hot kan ya?-_-

Btw, kalau yang mau reviewnya dibales harus login yak._. aku mau jadi pengguna ffn yang baik nih! #plak. Jadi kalau yang gak login reviewnya nggak bakal aku bales okay, mianhae^^

Review?XD


End file.
